Hermione and Her Twins
by mkala
Summary: What if Hermione needed help getting onto the platform and asked a certain set of twins who are desperate for someone to understand them? The story of Hermione's first year and a different side of the twins. AU where Voldemort is non-existent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione**

Hermione Granger stood in the middle of King's Cross Station looking around curiously. Her parents had a dental conference and had dropped her off over an hour early, leaving her to wander around platforms 9 and 10 alone. They asked Hermione if she was okay by herself and she knew they wanted her to say yes. She had asked several people about platform 9 ¾ but had been met with confusion and even anger by one man who thought she was pulling a prank on him. After her third failed attempt she realized there had to be some trick to finding the platform, so she decided to sit on a nearby bench and watch the area between platforms 9 and 10. Eventually another student would have to come along. She pulled out her transfiguration book to read in the meantime, figuring any muggle would assume it was a fiction novel.

Two chapters later she looked up and saw that her strategy had paid off. She saw a crowd of redheads walking towards the platform. They were attracting quite a lot of attention because they five of them were pushing trolleys much like hers, two of which had owls balanced on top. She approached them hesitantly from behind, wondering how to do this. When she heard the load women, presumably the mother, say something about muggles she knew she had found the help she needed. She saw that two of the children seemed to be hanging back from the rest. They looked a few years older than her, but approachable. She tapped on one of their shoulders, having to stretch up on her tiptoes to do so, loudly saying "Excuse me", perhaps louder than she had meant. This caused the entire group to turn around and stare, wondering what this stranger wanted.

 **Twins**

Fred felt a little tap on his shoulder and turned around. Standing behind Fred and George was a young girl with curly brown hair and chocolate eyes that peered at him excitedly. She seemed prepared to say something but looked nervous when the tall redheads turned to look at her.

"Hello" said Fred, figuring this would calm her down. "Did you need something?"

He looked down at her trunk and the book in her hand and guessed what her problem might be.

"You're going to Hogwarts as well, I take it", He said, gesturing to her copy of A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration.

"Yes, I am" she said quietly "But…"

"You don't know how to get on the train?" guessed George.

"I don't even know how to find the platform" she quietly admitted, her face as red as the twin's hair.

"Don't worry" Fred said, giving this girl a rare smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "We can help, I'm Fred and this is…."

Molly Weasley took this moment to butt in. She didn't see the looks the twins gave each other, as if they knew exactly what was going to happen and had expected it, but Hermione did.

"Oh, you must be a first year, it's Ronald's first year as well! He's right over here with …." Mrs. Weasley chattered on while putting an arm around the girl and guiding her away from the twins and towards the rest of her family standing a few feet away.

Fred and George watched them walk away with sighs.

 **Hermione**

Hermione let Mrs. Weasley drag her away, confused. She was loudly rambling on about all of children, pointing at them one by one, but never mentioned Fred or his Twin.

"...and this is my daughter Ginevra, she's not old enough to go to Hogwarts with you all so at least I've got someone left at home with me." The youngest Weasley immediately started pouting at this reminder, but still managed to sound angry when she told Hermione everyone worthwhile called her Ginny.

"How rude! I haven't even asked you your name!" she exclaimed, realizing her mistake with a look from her husband.

"I'm Hermione Granger", she said distractedly.

"What kind of a name is Hermione!" exclaimed Ron, ignoring his mother's glare.

"It's from Greek mythology. Hermione was the daughter of Helen of Troy. My parents used to read me…." Hermione trailed off in her explanation, seeing that Ron had stopped listening and everyone else looked confused.

"Well I think it's a nice name, very original" said Molly unconvincingly. "Right Ronald" she continued pointedly.

"Sure, whatever."

Apparently, this was the wrong answer because he was led a few feet away by Molly and Hermione could hear her whispering furiously about "first impressions" and "rude behavior"

Hermione had only just met Ron and she already knew he was not the type of boy she could see herself being friends with. She used this distraction to make eye contact with Fred and gave him a questioning look, wondering why they were standing separate from their family, and why Molly had skipped over them during her introductions. He shrugged and looked away.

Hermione just wanted to get on the platform and continue reading her book. She asked loudly, "I'm sorry but can someone explain exactly where the platform is, and what the trick is to get in?"

"Oh of course! There's no trick dear, the platforms right between nine and ten. To get on all you have to do is walk straight through the wall, well it's really best to run if you're nervous. Here Percy, why don't you go and show her how it's done. Take Ron with you."

Hermione watched the two go through the barrier. It doesn't look that hard. After Arthur and Molly followed them she walked towards the wall, not quite running. She couldn't help but close her eyes when she went through and when she opened she was on the platform, surrounded by people waving goodbye and crowding onto the train. She had sat outside the barrier an hour and hadn't noticed anyone go through! Must be magic she thought, but how?

After the conductor helped her lift her trunk onto the train she dragged it behind her, thankful she'd gotten one with wheels. She found an empty carriage and attempted to heft her trunk into the overhead compartment.

 **Twin**

The twins waited until Hermione had vanished unto the platform. They casually walked through the barrier side by side and kept walking. They walked past their family with barely more than a nod to their dad. Molly was too busy hugging Ron and giving him advice to even notice them. Ginny was hugging Percy with tears in her eyes, begging him to write and tell her everything she was missing. They walked through the crowd and got their luggage onto the train.

They were walking down the aisle of the train looking for an empty compartment when the heard a rather frustrated and irritated groan coming from a compartment up ahead. They looked at each other and started making their way towards the noise. They stopped at the door and walked in see Hermione struggling to get her trunk up into the overhead, it looked like she'd been trying for a while.

"Hey" said George hesitantly "do you need some help with that?"

Hermione looked up at them, surprise in her eyes "No, I've almost - got - it UGH!" with that last grunt she managed to shove her trunk in enough to let go. She obviously hadn't expected that to work and would have fallen over if she hadn't been caught around the waist by the unnamed twin, his strength surprising her. She looked him in the eyes for a moment and then jumped up, flustered.

"We never got the chance to finish introductions, what with your mother pulling me away so quick" she said. She hurried on when she saw the smile fall from the twin's face. "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger".

"Fred and George Weasley at your service Mrs. Granger" George said with a sweeping bow, making her laugh at his obvious but endearing attempt to lighten the mood.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione, Hermione Granger" said Fred as they all sat down in the compartment, the twins on one bench and Hermione opposite them,

"Don't you have any friends you want to sit with or people waiting for you?" enquire Hermione, finding it curious that two third years would want to sit with a little first year they didn't know.

The twins met each other's eyes and as she watched, seemed to have a conversation without saying a word.

 _How much should we tell her?_

 _I don't know. She seems different from the rest. Maybe she'd understand?_

 _What if she turns away from us? I know we just met but -_

 _I know, I feel it too._

 _I don't think I could take it._

 _Let's not tell her everything yet -_

 _We'll wait and see._

"Were kind of loners" George said to explain. "We don't really have a lot of friends"

"Well any" Fred interrupted.

Hermione could tell there was much more to the story, but knew it was too soon for any secrets to be revealed. It wasn't as if she didn't have a few of her own.

"Now tell us about you" George said. Hermione clearly saw through his attempt to change the subject but didn't argue.

As this was said the train began to move and headed for Hogwarts.

 **Five**

 **Hermione**

As she sat there with George and Fred Hermione couldn't help but study them. They were like a mystery she couldn't help but want to solve. Why didn't they have any friends? She had only just met them, but they were clearly nice and funny _not to mention cute_ her 11-year-old mind couldn't help but add. They should have had no problem making friends. Since they clearly didn't want to talk about it she decided to ignore it for now, eventually shed figure them out, she always did.

"well there isn't much to tell" She started in response to George's question. "I'm…. What do you call someone with non-magical parents again?"

"You're a muggle-born" Fred supplied, looking at her curiously. "What's that like?"

"Our dad's a bit of a fanatic" George added, "obsessed to be honest"

"Why would he be obsessed with muggles in a world full of magic?" Hermione asked

"I've read all my textbooks along with some extra on magical customs and history and I can already tell you this world is soooo much more fascinating!" she exclaimed. I could reread Hogwarts, A history a thousand times and still find something new"

"Really?" said Fred

"Oh yes! Haven't you read it?" she asked incredulously.

"Never really got around to it" said George.

"Been a bit busy" put in Fred.

"But we're third-years, and from a magical family, so any questions you have about Hogwarts or magic you can ask us" Fred quickly said, trying (and succeeding) to avoid the lecture Hermione seemed prepared to give them.

Hermione immediately started interrogating the twins on every aspect of the wizarding world. The train ride seemed to pass quickly in this fashion. Before long they were interrupted by a woman poking her head in asking if they wanted anything from the trolley. Hermione immediately got up to examine the wizarding candy she had never seen before and bought a little of each to try. She listened to the twins advice and got extra of their favorite so she could share.

She Kept questioning them as they ate.

"So, I read about the four houses, but can you tell me more about them?"

The twins quickly looked at each other and then turned back to her, obviously she had touched on another issue.

"Well the four houses are each named after the four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Each house is known for certain…. traits that their students have."

"Yeah I read that, but what traits do they look for, what I read was kind of vague." Hermione asked, absentmindedly popping a Bertie Botts bean in her mouth and immediately spitting it out to the twin's laughter. "Liver and" she said crossly. "I guess they really do mean every flavor."

"Well each house looks for very different things" said George, still wiping the tears from his eyes. "Gryffindor values bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry."

"So, they're impulsive" Fred summarized.

"Hufflepuff values hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play. "

"Goody two-shoes" Hermione laughed at Fred's descriptions while memorizing George's.

'Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge, and wit.'

"Know-it-alls"

"And lastly Slytherin house values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness."

"They would do anything to get what they want"

"They all sound like good traits, how do they decide?" Hermione asked. The twins could see her trying to figure out which house she would fit into.

"Well they put this old mind-reading hat on your head and it decides." Fred said, straight faced.

"Your joking" Hermione said, "A mind-reading hat?"

"Not at all "

"Cross our hearts and hope to die"

"So... which house are you two in?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Twins**

 ***Flashback***

George and Fred Weasley stood at the platform, holding hands to reassure themselves they were not alone. They were about to start their first year at Hogwarts and they were extremely nervous, but also excited to be on their own, away from half of their family. After Molly said goodbye to the elder Weasley sons she turned towards the twins with a look of resignation in her eyes.

"Well off with you two" Mrs. Weasley said. "Try not to lose Gryffindor too many points with your behavior."

The twins looked at each other with sad eyes. They were leaving home for the first time and all they got was a warning about their behavior?

"Yes mom" the both muttered, turning to walk away. But then George had a terrifying thought and turned back.

"Mom?"

"What Fred?" Molly said, already half turned away, not even looking back.

He didn't even bother to correct her. "What if we're not in Gryffindor?"

"Don't be ridiculous! You ARE Weasleys aren't you?"

The twins stayed quiet, looking at the ground in front of them.

"AREN'T YOU?" She asked again, her voice getting loud and her eyes going dangerous.

"Sure mom" said Fred.

"Whatever you say"

"Then you have nothing to worry about, all Weasleys are Gryffindors. Now go on. I'll send you a letter sometime this week. Make sure to behave."

As she turned her back on the twins they turned and looked at each other, even more nervous. Was blood enough to make them a part of their family? What would happen if, despite what she insisted, they weren't sorted in Gryffindor?

 _ **Hermione**_

Hermione sat back and waited for the twins to answer her question. It felt like she was waiting for them to decide whether or not to answer. Finally, she got her response.

"Well according to our mom all Weasleys are lions." Fred said slowly.

"So, you're Gryffindors?" Hermione asked, not getting why that had been so hard to admit.

"No." Said George. "We're not."

"The sorting hat decides what house you're in. It takes your experiences, wants, needs and personality into effect and then puts you in the right house." Fred explained. When we were first years I went up to be sorted and it didn't go well. The hat said everything was conflicting, my past, what I wanted, what I needed. I was what they call a hat stall, have you read about that?"

Hermione nodded, fascinated.

"I just sat there talking to the hat, well, thinking to it really. It said there wasn't an obvious place for me like everyone else, said I was 'different'. I could hear people whispering and everyone was staring at me like I was a freak. I was up there for a long time. I started freaking out and just told the hat to put me where it thought I'd do best now, I said "somewhere I can prove myself". So, it made a quick decision. I was put in Slytherin."

"When I went up pretty much the same thing happened. The hat didn't want to split us up, so it put me in Slytherin too." said George.

"Our mom was furious and the whole school was shocked. They had already written us off as the latest Weasleys, red-haired and short tempered. Our mother sent us a howler the second she found out."

"What's a howler?" Hermione needed to know, although with a name like that she had a bad feeling she knew.

"It's a big red letter that screams at you and then explodes in your face." said Fred.

"It basically said that this was all our fault and she would 'fix it'. She complained that even away from home we were still causing her nothing but trouble and grief." Summarized George.

"Said we couldn't even sit under a hat right" added Fred

Hermione was horrified at this. "So, what did she do?"

"She came in to talk with Dumbledore. We had to come too but we aren't given a chance to talk."

"Good idea on her part because we were fine in Slytherin."

"Basically, the sorting hat told them why it took so long to sort us, and she managed to convince it to resort us. But it wouldn't until the next year. Apparently, it refuses to switch students around midyear and Dumbledore agreed."

George continued where Fred left off. "We came in for our second year determined not to be in Gryffindor. In case you haven't noticed our mom doesn't really…. appreciate us. It's a long story but it didn't use to be as bad. We kind of stopped trying after our first year, and so did she. She wouldn't even have us home for holidays, we always stay at the castle. Before we left last year, she told us we had better be Gryffindor or else."

"We walked in with the first years and when they called me up I had a long conversation with the hat about our mom and what we wanted out of our second year. It took even longer to sort us than the first time. But it finally decided on Ravenclaw."

"the same happened with me, except right before it came off it said, "see you again next year". Like it knew what would happen." said George.

"Your mom?" guessed Hermione?

"Spot on. The hat agreed that since we fit in with all the houses it would keep resorting us if we wanted. And our mom chose for us."

"So where are you going this year?" she asked nervously, she wanted to be in their house. She didn't know why but she felt like she needed to be with them.

"We don't know. The hat will decide." said Fred.

"That's the fun bit, surprising everyone, including ourselves." said George. He was trying to be funny, but Hermione could tell he was worried. She knew what he was thinking. Would their life really change if they were finally sorted into Gryffindor?

Both twins tried to hide their worry from Hermione, but they couldn't help but think of their mother's last words to them.

" _I don't want to see you again until you're in Gryffindor, where Weasleys belong."_

 _ **Hermione**_

When the train arrived at the station the twins pointed Hermione towards a towering man and told her they'd see her in the great hall. They both hesitated a minute before they each gave her a quick hug and raced to find an empty carriage. Hermione walked behind the other first years to the boats and looked around, her thoughts on the sorting. She couldn't decide what she wanted more, to be where she truly belonged, or to be wherever the twins were this year? She couldn't help but shake the feeling that they might be the same thing. _This is crazy_ , she thought. I _can't base a decision like this on two boys I barely even know._ I'll let the hat do what it thinks is best, she decided, and let whatever's meant to be happen.

When the extremely large but friendly Hagrid led them up the steps to the castle he turned around a did one more headcount and then turned to the door and rapped hard on it three times. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Hermione's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of Hermione's house into it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Hermione could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on one poor boy whose cloak was fastened under his left ear, and another whose black hair looked like a birds nest.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Hermione looked around at her classmates, searching for someone like her, someone she could see herself being friends with. No one really stuck out, not like the twins had.

She gave up and kept her eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead her to her destiny.

Then something happened that made her jump about a foot in the air - several people behind Hermione screamed.

 _What the -?_

She gasped. So, did the people around her. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony Is about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Hermione had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them made all the first years nervous, most looking down at their feet.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Hermione couldn't believe it, a part of her had thought the twins might have been joking when they said a mind-reading hat would choose her fate. Apparently not.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

Hermione searched the hall as the sorting began with Hannah Abbott, a kind looking girl with long pigtails. She couldn't find the twins already familiar faces. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. Trying to stay quiet, she turned around and couldn't help but smile up at the twins. Of course, they would have joined the first years to be sorted. She already felt better somehow, knowing they were behind her. When her name was called she walked up to the stool and sat down, determined to face whatever was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermoine

Professor McGonagall placed the rusty old hat atop her bushy head and slowly, it stirred to life.

"Ahh..." the hat chuckled. "I have been waiting many years for you, Hermione Granger."

'Me?' Hermione thought in surprise. "why would anyone - sorry _anything_ be waiting for me?"

"if only you knew what the future has in store for you Miss Granger" the hat chuckled once more, its voice low and husky-full of enigmatic wisdom and locked-up knowledge. "You are a very interesting mind."

Hermione shifted in her seat, her small hands placed atop her lap. She was just expecting the hat to shout a name, probably Ravenclaw, and get done with it. She had already been up here longer than anyone else in her class.

"Ravenclaw?" the hat snorted. "No, Hermione Granger...not in Ravenclaw for you..."

She frowned. That was an insult to her intelligence. Was she not smart enough for Ravenclaw?

"I know of your capacity, Hermione Granger," the hat began. "I know of the extensive knowledge you possess within you. Yes, yes, you are suited for Ravenclaw...but more than that.

'How so?' Hermione could feel the gears working on her head. After all, the answer she expected from the hat wasn't what she got.

And Hermione Granger always wants to know the right answers.

"Your knowledge comes from books, for now," it said. "But the greatest knowledge will come from experience.

"Hufflepuff is a wise choice..." the hat chuckled as Hermione gaped at the waiting crowd in accordance to what he said.

'Why?' Hermione blushed as Ron Weasley pointed her gaping face to a boy with shaggy black hair and green eyes and chuckled.

"Loyalty, honesty, fair play and hard work," the hat uttered in reverence, its amused tone turning serious and contemplative. "You possess all these traits, Hermione Granger."

Hermione took a deep breath and processed what the hat had said. She wasn't sure about Hufflepuff. but she knew that she always played fair and valued hard work…

'You have a po-'

"But you are also cunning," the hat chuckled. "You are fascinated with the Dark Arts and have set high ambitions for yourself-"

'I am not a bad guy.'

"-but you also have a fiercely to you, something I've never seen in a muggle-born such as yourself. Better to be in GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause came from the Gryffindor table and Hermione just sat there in shock, not even knowing why the hat placed her in Gryffindor house without justifying its decision.

'Wait!' Hermione hastily thought as McGonagall went up the stage. 'Why Gryffindor?'

"Ahhh," the hat chuckled for the last time. "There are people in Gryffindor who might need you, Hermione Granger. People who needs your intelligence, loyalty, cunning and most of all courage. There are people you will help greatly.

Hermione blinked in surprise, the Sorting Hat's last words ringing in her ears as McGonagall took it off her head and ushered her towards the Gryffindor table.

 **Nine**

 _ **TWINS**_

By the time all the first years where sorted the entire hall had gotten restless. The upper years all knew what to expect when they saw the twins standing up there for the third year in a row but the newly-sorted first years were clueless and whispering questions to those around them.

"Fred Weasley"

Freed walked up and took his seat at the sorting hat, not knowing what to expect. The whole hall was watching him, some upperclassmen where taking bets on what house the infamous twins would be in this year.

 _You again… what to do with you this year_. _Something's different, you really don't care where I put you do you?_

 _I never care, thought Fred_

 _Lies. Before you would say you didn't care but remember I know you. You and your brother both fear being put in Gryffindor, but you could both easily shine there, you were almost put there your first year. It has to do with your family, your past._

 _Please, just get on with it._

 _But now you've found something in Gryffindor, or shall I say someone. Mrs. Granger Huh? She'll grow up to be an extraordinary witch, but she will need people beside her. Good luck Fred._

 **Gryffindor!**

Fred took the hat off slowly, shocked at the outcome. What would this mean? He walked to the proper table with his head down, avoiding the incredulous looks his brothers were giving him. He surveyed the table and smiled. Hermione had saved a space on either side of her.

As Fred sat down he whispered, "How did you know".

"I didn't know, but I sure hoped". She said with a shy smile. "Did you choose, or did the hat?"

"I'm not sure" said Fred, "maybe both?"

They just stared at each other for a second, not saying anything more. They ignored everything around them. Fred didn't know how long he spent staring into those chocolate eyes. Only the voice of the sorting hat could break through the spell.

 **Gryffindor!**

Both Hermione and Fred looked up shocked. They had been so happy about Fred's sorting they hadn't even had time to worry about George.

He smiled across the hall and walked over to them, taking his seat on Hermione's other side. She was so tiny George could look over her head right into George's eyes. His look said, " _I'll tell you about it later"_ He threw an arm around Hermione and squeezed her to his side. He gave her a hug and said, "this is going to be a great year" Then his focus turned to the feast that had just appeared on the long table before.

As they ate the twins mostly kept quiet. Hermione, on the other hand, kept getting pulled into the conversations of her fellow first years. They all sat stuffing their faces and getting to know each other.

"So, what's your story?" Ron, the twin's youngest brother, grunted rather rudely at her around a mouthful of mashed potatoes. The twins both looked him at him, weariness in their eyes.

"No story really. I'm Hermione, first-year same as you."

"Yeeha but you're a muggleborn right?"

"So?" that one word coming out rather crossly.

"Well you can't be that special then"

"I never said I was special at all". As she said this Fred and George made eye contact over her head, silently disagree with that statement.

"So, what was up with the hat then?" why did you take forever? And why are you hanging out with those two?" He jerked his head at the twins on the word them, not even looking at them.

"I think that's enough." Everyone turned their heads to the boy on Ron's. side. So far, he had been silently watching the conversation. "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry" Hermione said, glad for the change of subject. "How are you liking Hogwarts so far?"

"It's amazing. My dad and uncles told me so many stories about this place growing up, I can't wait to make my own."

"Did both of your parents go here?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, they actually met here in Gryffindor. He chased her for years and finally broke her down, they've been together ever since." Everyone laughed at this, completely forgetting about Ron.

"That's amazing" said Hermione, laughing. "Sounds too good to be true".

They spent the rest of the night laughing. By the end of the feast they were full and ready to go to their dorm rooms and pass out.

 _ **Hermione**_

When Hermione woke up the next morning she experienced that confused feeling you get when you wake up in a strange place. She heard other people's breathing and it took a second for her to remember she was at Hogwarts. When she turned around to check the time she realized it was 6am, an absurdly early time to wake up considering it was sunday and there were no classes. Breakfast didn't even start until 8 and that was optional. She remembered Dumbledore telling them all to sleep in and that he would have more announcements about classes and such at lunchtime. His eyes had twinkled as he mentioned that he'd made a few "changes". This had everyone abuzz as they noticed that the staff table had not been full, several chairs had been empty.

Hermione tossed and turned but could not fall back asleep. She finally decided to just get up and shower while her roommates were still asleep. Then she curled up with her school books in a soft chair in the common room, rereading her charms book for the second time. She decided she'd try out a charm or two, just to see if she could learn by herself.

"Lumos" she whispered focusing with all her might.

"Yes!" she whispered, staring in awe at the bright light that had appeared. Knowing about magic and doing it yourself where two completely different things. She whispered nox to extinguish the light and was once again delighted to get it on her first try. She continued this way through the first few chapters, not even noticing how much time had passed until a hand on her shoulder shook her out of her little bubble.

"What're you up to Mia?" asked the twin on her left

"If you're going to call me Mia I need something to call you"

"What's wrong with Fred?" He asked, nervous to see what she would come up with.

"Way too manly for you" she said with a flip of her hand. "You're much more of a Freddy".

"Well what about George? He asked, not wanting her to know the feeling of warmth he got when she called him Freddy. No one had said his name with that sort of affection since… he could hardly remember when.

"Well he'll have to be Georgie" she said, decision made. Fred looked to George and knew he was feeling the same way he had just a second ago. This girl was changing their lives and she didn't even realize it.

The twins sat with Hermione in the common room for a while. She asked them all the questions about wizarding life that had been building up in her. and they asked her about muggle life. They couldn't believe some of what she told them.

"Wait," she said, shaking her head incredulously. "Wizards don't go to school before Hogwarts? There isn't some sort of magic primary school?"

"No, why would we need one?" answered George. Our parents and older siblings are supposed to teach us the basics, reading, writing, math, and then we go to Hogwarts once it's time to control our magic."

"So, who taught you two?" Hermione asked, seizing the opportunity to dig into the twin's home life.

"We learned from our mum when we were younger'' said George slowly. "Back then she had a little classroom setup and we'd all play and do lesson together."

Hermione thought on this as Fred went off about some story about a spelling be between all the younger children, were Percy would get mad that they'd get all the easy words like CAT or DOG. When had things changed? That sounded like a happy, normal family memory. That happy family was nothing like what she had seen at the train station.

"How old were you when the lesson stopped?" she asked, searching for clues in her normal blunt fashion.

Fred and George looked at each other before Fred answered. "When we were about seven"

So, they were seven when their mother distanced herself for some reason, Hermione surmised, and I'm guessing the rest of the family followed suit. Or maybe something had happened with the twins. Now that she thought back, was seven when her accidental magic had been at its worse. That was the year she had summoned all her favorite books to the time-out corner of her living room. It wasn't really her fault though! They had left her there for hours, she was pretty sure they'd forgotten about her, again.

"Is schooling different in the muggle world?" inquired Fred, wanting to change the subject.

The question effectively pulled Hermione out of the past and back to the present.

"Yes! Hermione practically shouted, momentarily forgetting her suspicions" I've been going to school since I was five." she stated, waiting for the reactions she now knew to expect from the twins. "All muggles are required to have primary schooling, it's the law".

"What kind of law is that! Forcing young kids to sit in a classroom all day?" exclaimed George.

"What kind of logic do they have to back up that law?" added on Fred.

"Well what's the logic in your system? What if someone's parents don't want to teach their kids, or aren't any good at it? At least muggles all have a standard background education. What if a student comes to Hogwarts barely able to read? Or do simple math's? What if they don't have a good vocabulary? How would they function in potions or transfiguration?" Ranted Hermione. "It's just absurd when you think about it!"

Fred and George looked at each other amazed. She was right! They had never really thought about it that way. That certainly explained some of the sorry students they had met, the ones who needed extra tutoring in every subject and never seemed to understand what was going on in class.

"Wow, I'm surprised Dumbledore hasn't done something to fix this" said Fred.

"Yeah" answered George, "seems like a big thing to slip his notice all these years."

"You know what, I'd bet my last chocolate frog that Dumbledore's "changes" have something to do with it" said Fred thoughtfully.

"That makes sense," said Hermione "But what do you think it has to do with the extra chairs at the staff table?"

By the time Fred, George, and Hermione arrived in the great hall the Gryffindor table was nearly full. They managed to find three seats together, but Hermione was practically sitting on Fred's lap. The three ate their lunch talking and laughing with each other. The odd looks Hermione got from her classmates for her apparent closeness to the twins went unnoticed. Any observer would think they had been friends for years, not less than a day. By the time the plates were cleared Hermione was leaning on Fred staring up at the head table expectantly. Dumbledore stood up and started his speech.

"Once again I'd like to welcome all of to Hogwarts. I'm sure we all have a wonderful year ahead of us. As many of you know, there has been communication between Hogwarts and the ministry about changes. We have had professors researching teaching methods. Many of you were interview last year about what you would change here, and wonderful ideas were brought up. Former alumni also shed some light on issues with our curriculum. This is all about to change. You'll notice that none of you have received schedules yet. We have decided to add a few classes to our curriculum, mandatory classes. We have also decided to pretest all students before they begin classes. We will test you on reading, writing, and basic math's. Afterwards those who need their education supplemented can do so in our new Primary Education course, which will be taught by Alice Longbottom."

As he announced her name the double doors at the back opened to allow a woman a bit younger than Hermione's mother to walk in. She walked with confidence and all the students and staff applauded her. Some of them had obvious looks of relief on their faces - the ones who knew they'd find help in her class.

Hermione thought back to last night's introductions. "Isn't there a first-year named Longbottom?" she whispered to Fred.

"Yeah and I think the poor lads about to pass out from shock over there" He pointedly looked in the direction of a dumpy boy at the Hufflepuff table who was indeed pale as parchment and seemed paralyzed with shock.

"I guess she wanted it to be a surprise" She whispered.

"Some surprise. I hope no one else's parents are out there" said George. Neither twin needed to say a word to understand their worry if their own mother were to show up to teach.

Clearly, they weren't the only students thinking this. Kids were looking towards those great double doors with fear, hoping their own mother wasn't about to walk in.

"Mrs. Longbottom has been instrumental in researching the best ways to teach these subjects. She has agreed to take a break from her role as Educational Ambassador to help us. Let's give her another round of applause."

When the applause died down Dumbledore continued.

"The last two classes we have added took a lot of thought and compromise. It has been decided that the wizarding world has very little understanding of the muggle one. We know nothing of their history, technology, or even how they live day-to-day. So, we have decided there is to be a new Muggle Studies course. The class has been re-structured, new textbooks have been written, and it will be mandatory for ALL non-muggle-born students." He said that last sentence very firmly, knowing that would be the tipping point.

And it was. Students all over the hall started talking, some shouting. Many wizards did not see the point in learning muggle culture.

"All wizarding world students will have to take this course for their first two years and may continue on if they wish. Muggle-borns will not have to take it but may if they wish. The new professor of this course will do an excellent job, as she is a muggle-born herself. Let us welcome Mrs. Lilly potter!"

A beautiful redhead with brilliant emerald eyes was the next to come through the doors. Down the table Harry could be seen sinking low in his chair, his ears bright red.

"I know you all be thinking the muggle-born students are getting off easy with these new changes. They already have a primary education and have no need for muggle studies. But they are entering the wizarding world knowing nothing of our culture, not knowing the things wizarding children grow up taking for granted. For that reason we are implementing a Wizarding

Culture class, which will be taught by Sirius Black!"

A tall, handsome man sauntered in next, smiling as if he was the most important man in the room. Further down the table, Harry sunk so low he was practically on the floor. This was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
